1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an extension socket structure, and more particularly, to an extension socket structure for outdoor or indoor use based on users' requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension sockets have been widely used for providing additional power outlets to indoor electrical appliances, light bulbs hanging outside in the trees or electrical machinery operated by outdoor workers. Therefore, extension sockets have become tools for daily use for almost every household.
However, traditional extension sockets have some disadvantages, such as:                1. Traditional extension sockets usually provide long power cables, which makes it difficult to organize when the extension sockets are not in use.        2. Traditional extension sockets are not applicable for both indoor and outdoor uses; therefore, structural modification or adjustment is required for different application and fields.        
Therefore, the above-mentioned traditional extension sockets present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of traditional extension sockets, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an extension socket structure in the present invention.